U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,583 discloses and claims a sleeve which may be used to cover a rigid structure, thereby providing a more decorative appearance while protecting against exposure to the element and externally applied impacts. According to one physical implementation, such a sleeve has a closed, rounded top and an open bottom, allowing it to be slipped over an existing upright post, typically constructed of a rigid material such as steel or cast cement.
Depending upon the circumstances, sleeves of this kind may be placed over a vertical support without any fastening whatsoever. For example, if used indoors or in an area where theft or vandalism is precluded, attaching the sleeve to the post may be unnecessary or impractical. For many applications, however, including those which are used out-of-doors to cover posts around parking areas, and the like, it is preferred that the sleeve somehow be attached to the post that it is protecting.
Although an adhesive may be used to bond the sleeve to the post it is covering, this technique presents certain disadvantages. For one, adhesives tend to be messy, and flow down the outside of the post or inner wall of the sleeve and accumulate in an unsightly manner. In addition, the holding power of certain adhesives become compromised due to changes in temperature, humidity or exposure to ultraviolet radiation, and such conditions could easily change in an outdoor environment. The need remains, therefore, for an alternative method of installing sleeves of this kind onto posts and other elongated members. Ideally, such a method would be cleaner, while at the same time, providing adequate protection against removal.